Pressure sensors that use MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology include, for example, a piezo resistance-change type and an electrostatic-capacitance type. On the other hand, a pressure sensor and a strain sensing element using spin technology have been proposed. High sensitivity is desirable in the pressure sensor and the strain sensing element using spin technology.